


Survive

by Maiza



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiza/pseuds/Maiza
Summary: Run’ that was Crystals only thought as she glanced down at her watch to see if Izzy had contacted her and groaned when she saw that the watch had been broken in the escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite the story and start it over

‘Run’ that was Crystals only thought as she glanced down at her watch to see if Izzy had contacted her and groaned when she saw that the watch had been broken in the escape. ‘Izzys going to kill me. I hope this doesn’t affect our missions.’ She thought before the machine started sparking and she felt a sharp pain in her wrist and the smell of something burning before she disappeared in a flash of light. When the light faded, she found herself standing on a rooftop and as the adrenaline faded the pain from injuries she had suffered during the attack and her burned skin from the damaged watch.   ‘OWWW! Quick I need to get this off’ She thinks before quickly removing it. ‘Okay time to see if my powers are back online.’ She thought testing out her powers and sighed in relief as her hand started vibrating. ‘Okay so my powers are back on that means I’m off my earth now it’s time to figure out where and when I am. I should check out this Earth’s Team Flash.’ She thought as she clutched the medicine and food and the damaged watch racing down the building before walking to the nearest house that had a newspaper and sighed in relief when she saw that it said Central City and she disappeared leaving a trail of lightning behind her.

She found herself in standing in front of the entrance to the massive Star Labs ‘so this is what Star Labs was like before he blew it up.’ She thought walking into Star Labs surprised that no alarms went off as she walked in. ‘Can’t believe the alarms didn’t go off when I speed in I guess their security system was as bad as Mom talked about.’ As she walked through Star Labs, she had to lean on the nearest wall as the pain made it harder to walk.  Once she was able to continue along, she began to hear voices coming from a room near her that if the layout of the lab was similar to her earth was the cortex. As she entered the room, she saw that not only her father was here but the man and women who had condemned her mother to the hellhole of an earth.  **_‘MONSTERS!’_ **  “Hi my name is Crystal, and I need your help to get home.”


	2. Chapter 2

The group turned around and groaned internally when she immediately recognized Ralph Dibny from Izzy’s memories. _‘Why did I have to end up in this time period of all places? If Ralphs here that means I’m in the time period where Devoe is. Well if I have to stay here as long as the watch is broken, I can at least avoid the Devoes. Or maybe I could prevent what Devoe will do._ NO! Never change the timeline! The familiar voice reverberated in her head just as Barry stood up. _‘So you are still in effect on other earth's huh?’_ She thought dimly as a wave of dizziness struck her. “What do you want and why do you need are help.?” She faintly heard as her body succumbing to her injuries and collapsing her mind sinking into her memories.

_“Mommy Mommy look,” Crystal races along the halls bouncing in excitement as she finds her mommy sitting in the office taking care of Aunty Izzy and she turns around smiling. ‘YAAYYY! She’s here I get to show her this!” “What is it, honey?” “Mommy! Mommy look!” She said holding out her left hand and vibrating it. At this, her mom paled her smile dropping, and she brought her into a hug. “I’m so sorry,” Her mother said tears dripping down onto her face._

_“Fight each other till one of you is knocked out you're not allowed to use powers. There will be a reward for this.” The monster's voice echoed as Crystal circles her older half-brother Thomas waiting for a moment to strike. ‘I wonder what the reward is, I hope it’s food or medicine.’ She grimacing think’s hearing the rumbling in her stomach and the pain her ribs distracting her for a moment. Thomas uses that moment to strike lunging at her which Crystal tried to block but she's too slow and the punch slams against her face knocking her back and breaking it. He used the distraction to bring down her down and knocked her out with a quick blow to the face._

“She was suffering from various injuries including broken bones and burns which have all healed by now due to what I suspect is a healing factor. Her body is showing signs of past injuries including a series of fifteen scars on her body and a broken nose as well as several broken bones never fully healed.” Crystal stirred the sound of the women's voice waking her up as she opened her eyes finding herself surrounded by Team Flash including, _“ **MONSTERS!**_ Stay away from me!”

 


End file.
